tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Unofficial Ranking
Since creating a fully objective, widely accepted power ranking for the multitude of TF2 Freaks is virtually impossible, we may use these unofficial ones as a point of reference. Each registered user might create his own. The power level should be determined by a number on a 0-10 scale, but in some extremely rare cases it might slightly surpass the upper limit. Remember the power level should consider all of the Freak's character traits and special abilities, being a single-digit representation for the sum of their total combat effectiveness. Also, it is important to note that a Freak Y with a power of 9 may not necessarily beat a Freak X with a power of 8. To elaborate: *~0.5 - minor difference, such a fight is more than likely to be strenuous for the combatants and may even end in a draw. Type advantage can disrupt the balance, however. *0.75~1.25 - noticeable difference, one of the combatants is favoured, but a particular vulnerability/exploitable weakness may still decrease or even nullify the advantage. *1.5~2 - considerable difference, one of the combatants clearly has the upper hand, and even if the weaker fighter possesses some type of advantage, it is unlikely, though still possible, to affect the result. *2+ - at this point the difference is usually too great to allow the weaker opponent to win in a fair duel. They still might put up a fight, but their fate is likely sealed no matter the effort. SarisKhan's Ranking Top Rank *Painis Vagicake - 11 *Original Vagineer - 10.5 *Painis Cupcake - 10 *BLU Vagineer - 9.75 *Polite Spy (help requested) / Weaselcake - 9.5 *Weaselpie / Destroyer / BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 9.25 High Rank *Seeman / Dic Soupcan - 9 *Dr. Schadenfreude / Vagipyro - 8.75 *Soldine / Nightmare Medic (Inferno) - 8.5 *Nuclear Scout - 8.25 *Christian Brutal Sniper / Heavydile - 8 *Medizard / Reaper (Bankai) - 7.75 Upper-Mid Rank *Robosol / Creepy Medic / GRN & YLW Vagineer - 7.5 *Solgineer / Buddhist Murderer Pyro / Erzengel / Pyre - 7.25 *Snyphurr / Handsome Rogue / Twitch / Kolossal Kirov / Ninja Spy / J.D Aussie - 7 *Official Heavy / Cryo / ORG & PRL Vagineer / Private Funnyman (Dishonourable opponent) / The Spectre - 6.75 *Scunt / Ninjineer / Energineer / Scombine / Major Scout Guy / Razor - 6.5 *Karma Soldier / CyborMedic / Cyborneer / SeaSpy / Golem / Shriek / Soul Scout (Shikai) - 6.25 Mid Rank *Madic / RED Vagineer / Spiritual Demoman / Spyper / Crazy Machine / Lord DeGroot / Infierno - 6 *CyborSpy / Edo Soldier / Sewer Medic / Saviour - 5.75 *Karate Sniper / Demopan / Orangeman / Drunk Monk / BLU Gentlemanly Demo - 5.5 *Heavybine / CyborPyro / Gentlespy / Vent Scout / Spengineer / Pencer / Old Bloke / Mender (Shikai) - 5.25 *Vagispy / Sawmedic / SoupCock Porkpie / Pancake Man / Spy Krueger / Knivehand / Combineer - 5 Lower-Mid Rank *Pyrogun / Schniper / Sodeanator / Spanner (Shikai) - 4.75 *TelroSpy / Kickass Engineer / Ape Heavy / Team ZOM (Individually) - 4.5 *Spy of Influence / Pystrich / Flyper / Doc Jarate - 4.25 *CyborHeavy / EnGeR / Intelligent Heavy / Soljah / Stu Pidface / Dangerous Bacon - 4 Low Rank *Robot Engie - 3.75 *Seeldier / Staregineer / Crotch Sniper / Cheese Scout / Disciples / Men of Mystery - 3.5 *StarEngineer / Deemomeeng / Oddball Heevy / Popin Dumbell / Maggot Gear and Intoxicated Soldier - 3.25 *Ass Pancakes / Fat Spy / Odd Scout / MeeM - 3 *Hoomba / Engina / Dennis - 2.75 *Nnnngh Sniper / Dick Sandvich / FaG Scout - 2.5 *Fratman / The Agreeable Soldier - 2.25 *Anuspy / Spoy - 2 *Snipe / Wrestling Medic - 1.75 *Pumpkin Soldier / Blockgineer / Gravy Guitarman - 1.5 *Icy Spy - 1.25 *Captain Demoman - 1 Kugawattan's Ranking Legendary *Original Vagineer - 12 *Painis Cupcake (Ubercharged) - 11 *BLU Vagineer - 10 *Vagipyro / Destroyer - 9,75 *Weaselcake - 9,50 *Nightmare Medic (Inferno-state) - 9,45 *Painis Cupcake / Seeman - 9,40 *BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 9,30 *Polite Spy - 9,25 *Soldine - 9,20 *Solgineer - 9,10 *Dic Soupcan - 9 Excellent *SeaSpy / Christian Brutal Sniper - 8,90 *Nuclear Scout - 8,80 *Medizard - 8,50 *Ninja Spy / Reaper - 8,45 *RED Gunslinger Vagineer - 8,40 *Erzengel / Nightmare Medic (Nightmare-state) - 8,35 *Spengineer - 8,30 *Heavydile - 8,25 *New Weapon / Pystrich / Deborg - 8,20 *The Doctor - 8 *Pyre / Creepy Medic - 7,75 *Spyper / Twitch / Dr. Teeem - 7,50 *Snyphurr - 7,45 *Cybormedic (Australium-boosted) - 7,40 *Scombine / Cryo - 7,30 *Robosol / BLU Pyrogun - 7,25 *Nightmare Medic (Blood-state) - 7,20 *GRN Vagineer / YLW Vagineer - 7,15 *Scunt / Sewer Medic - 7,10 *Tella / Heavy Sumo Guy - 7 Great *Handsome Rogue / Karate Sniper - 6,90 *Ninjineer / Cyborneer - 6,85 *Madic - 6,80 *Private Funnyman / Buddhist Murderer Pyro - 6,75 *Doc Jarate - 6,70 *Official Heavy / J.D. Aussie - 6,65 *Energineer / Flyper - 6,60 *Sphai / Pygas - 6,55 *PRL Vagineer / ORG Vagineer - 6,50 *Karma Soldier / Major Scout Guy (Power Boost) - 6,40 *Cybormedic / Gentlespy - 6,35 *Cyborscout - 6,30 *XanderKage - 6,25 *Demopan - 6,20 *Major Scout Guy - 6,15 *Vent Scout - 6 Good *RED Vagineer - 5,90 *Cyborpyro - 5,85 *Dangerous Bacon / Soupcock Porkpie - 5,80 *Vagispy - 5,75 *Drunk Monk - 5,70 *Edo Soldier - 5,65 *RED Paintraingineer - 5,50 *Orangeman / Cyborheavy - 5,45 *Cyborspy - 5,40 *Pencer (w/ weapons) - 5,35 *Behemoth - 5,30 *Team ZOM (individually) - 5,25 *Sodeanator / Rex - 5,20 *Karate Scout / Kickass Engineer - 5,15 *Intelligent Heavy - 5,10 *Spy of Influence - 5 Fair *BLU Gentlemanly Demo - 4,95 *Engina - 4,90 *Deemomeeng / Cheese Scout - 4,85 *Soljah / Schniper - 4,80 *Commander Private - 4,75 *Interesting Spy - 4,70 *Staregineer / StarEngineer - 4,60 *Pyrogun / Infierno - 4,50 *Jane Doe - 4,45 *Robot Engie / BLU Paintraingineer - 4,30 *Crotch Sniper / Seeldier - 4,25 *Stupid Heavy - 4 *FaG Scout / Campoman - 3,75 *Hoomba / Oddball Heevy - 3,50 *Dick Sandvich - 3,25 *Spoy / Hippo Scout - 3,20 *Ass Pancakes - 3 Weak *Blockgineer / Scuttlebucklet - 2,75 *MeeM / Fratman - 2,5 *Anuspy - 2,25 *The Agreeable Soldier - 2,20 *Spy and Spy / Bob and Bob - 2,15 *RED Gentlemanly Demo / King Caberface - 2,10 *Thieving BLU Soldier / Men of Mystery - 2 *Pencer (w/o weapons) - 1,75 *Snipe - 1,45 *Captain Demoman - 1,25 *Gravy Gitarman - 1,20 *RED Nnnngh Sniper - 1 *Icy Spy - 0,8 *Piegineer - 0,5 *Typewriter - 0,4 LE-the-Creator's Ranking (subject to change, not entirely accurate) A-Tier *1. Fadkiller *2. Nightmare Medic *3. Weaselcake / SeaSpy *4. Painis Cupcake / Vagineer *5. Nuclear Scout *6. Soldine *7. Pootis-MAN *8. Solgineer / Team Killer B-Tier *1. Medizard *2. Robosol / Spy Krueger *3. Ninja Spy *4. Spencer Pootis *5. Robot Painis Cupcake *6. BLU Nnnngh Sniper / Pystrich *7. Dic Soupcan / Energineer / Seeman / Crazy Machine / Edo Soldier *8. Spyper / Flyper / Heavydile / Spiritual Demo *9. Fat Spy *10. Pygas / Creepy Medic *11. Vagiscout / Cryo / Handsome Rogue / Gentlespy / Buddhist Murder Pyro / Christian Brutal Sniper *12. Sewer Medic / New Weapon C-Tier *1. Karma Soldier *2. Pancake Man *3. Major Scout Guy *4. Ninjineer / Heavy Sumo Guy / Kolossal Kirov *5. Private Funnyman *6. Madic / Scombine *7. Official Heavy / Paintraingineer / Spengineer / Orangeman / Rambo Heavy / Heavy Sauce *8. Snyphurr *9. Knivehand / Interesting Spy / Fishcake Ninja *10. Cyborneer *11. Sodeanator *12. Soldier Tzu *13. Pyrogun D-Tier *1. BLU Gentlemanly Demo *2. Dangerous Bacon *3. Karate Sniper *4. Robot Engie / Intelligent Heavy *5. Pootis Bird / FaG Scout / Demopan *6. SoupCock PorkPie *7. Dr. Oktoberfest *8. Vent Scout *9. Jane Doe *10. Scuttlebucket / Hoomba *11. Soljah / Schniper / RED Nnnngh Sniper E-Tier *1. Hippo Scout *2. Fratman / RED Gentlemanly Demo / Captain Demoman *3. StarEngineer *4. Seeldier *5. Deemomeeng *6. Oddball Heevy *7. MeeM / Spoy F-Tier *1. Engina *2. Staregineer *3. Stupid Heavy *4. Icy Spy *5. Piegineer ?-Tier *?. Stu Pidface Shirosaki97's Ranking Top Rank *Painis Vagicake - 11 *Original Vagineer - 10.5 *Fadkiller - 10 *Vagipyro -9.75 *Painis Cupcake / BLU Vagineer - 9.5 *Weaselcake / Doppelganger (After Assimilation) - 9.25 *Polite Spy (Help Requested) / Weaselpie / Destroyer - 9 High Rank *Dr. Schadenfreude / Dic Soupcan - 8.75 *Seeman / Nuclear Scout / Christian Brutal Sniper - 8.5 *Soldine / Heavydile - 8.25 *Ninja Spy / BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 8 Upper-Mid Rank *Nightmare Medic / Medizard / Reaper (Bankai) - 7.75 *Snyphurr / Robosol - 7.5 *Handsome Rogue / Scombine - 7.25 *Solgineer / GRN Vagineer / Pyre / Sewer Medic - 7 *Kolossal Kirov / Team Killer / J.D Aussie - 6.75 *Cryo / ORG Vagineer / XanderKage / Major Scout Guy - 6.5 *PRL Vagineer / YLW Vagineer / Ninjineer / Madic / Soul Scout (Shikai) / CyborMedic - 6.25 *Sphai / Energineer / RED Vagineer / Karma Soldier / Cyborneer / Dangerous Bacon- 6 Mid Rank *Savior / Private Funnyman (Dishonorable Opponent) / CyborPyro / Crazy Machine / CyborSpy /Spiritual Spiritual Demoman - 5.75 *CyborHeavy / Orangeman / Spyper / Samyro / Drunk Monk - 5.5 *Knivehand / Ass Pancakes / Heavybine / Demopan / TelroSpy / Sodeanator / Mender (Shikai) - 5.25 *Soupcock Porkpie / Gentlespy / Team ZOM (Individually) / CyborScout / Doppelganger (Before Assimilation)- 5 Lower - Mid Rank *Schniper / Mr Crocket / Pyrogun / Soljah / Spanner (Shikai) - 4.75 *Intelligent Heavy / RED EnGeR - 4.5 *Doc Jarate / BLU EnGeR / Spy of Influence- 4.25 *Kickass Engineer / Private Funnyman (Honourable Opponent) - 4 Low Rank *Cheese Scout / Ambassador EnGeR / Odd Scout - 3.75 *Staregineer / MeeM - 3.5 *Fat Spy - 3.25 *Nnnngh Sniper / Snipe - 3 *Fratman - 2.75 *Engina - 2.5 *Robot Engie - 2.25 *Gravy Guitarman - 1.5 *Blockgineer - 1.25 *Captain Demoman - 0.75 OluapPlayer's Ranking Top Rank *Painis Vagicake - 10 *Original Vagineer - 9.75 *BLU Nnnngh Sniper / BLU Vagineer / Polite Spy / Stu Pidface - 9.5 *Vagipyro / Destroyer / Snyphurr / Painis Cupcake / Doppelganger - 9.25 High Rank *Nightmare Medic / Erzengel / Seeman / Dic Soupcan / Spiritual Demoman - 9 *Dr. Schadenfreude / Slender Mann / Team Killer / Creepy Medic - 8.75 *Soldine / Weaselcake / Weaselpie / Magic Mann - 8.5 *Demopan / SeaSpy / LavaSpy / Ultimachinox - 8.25 *Christian Brutal Sniper / Heavydile / Spyper - 8 Upper-Mid Rank *Scombine / Robosol / Creepy Medic / Seeldier / Solgineer / Dr. Teeem - 7.5 *Solgineer / Pyre / Sewer Medic / Medizard / Reaper / Professor Pyrowise - 7.25 *Twitch / Ninja Spy / Handsome Rogue / Nuclear Scout / Caberneer - 7 *Official Heavy / Cryo / Bomb Bear / Twitch / Gentlespy / The Doctor / RubberFruit - 6.75 *Energineer / Major Scout Guy / Karma Soldier / Cremapyro / Buddhist Murderer Pyro / Dream Demoman / Heavy Sumo Guy - 6.5 *RED Vagineer / CyborMedic / Cyborneer / RED Paintraingineer / Soul Scout / XanderKage / Bob and Bob - 6.25 Mid Rank *Scunt / Madic / Lord DeGroot / Razor / Ninjineer / Interesting Spy / RED Assassin / J.D Aussie - 6 *Karate Sniper / Spengineer / Vagispy / Orangeman / Drunk Monk / CyborSpy / Edo Soldier / Pencer / BLU Assassin / StarEngineer / Golem / Shriek / Pygas / Skinny Spy - 5.75 *Pyrogun / Bluster Blaster Sentry / Heavybine / CyborPyro / Schniper / Soljah / Infected Germedic / Rex / Private Funnyman / New Weapon - 5.5 *Gentlemanly Demo / BLU Gentlemanly Demo / Spy Krueger / Staregineer / Intelligent Heavy / Odd Engie / Scuttlebucket - 5.25 *Jane Doe / Pancake Man / Crazy Machine / Knivehand / Vent Scout / Old Bloke / SoupCock Porkpie / Odd Scout - 5 Lower-Mid Rank *Engina / Dr. Noooo / Vagitoilet / Cornish Game Spy / Mentlegen Pie / Jarate Cake Dick / Ass Pancakes / Scoutit - 4.75 *Cheese Scout / Spy of Influence / TelroSpy / Kickass Engineer / Ape Heavy / Team ZOM (Individually) / Sodeanator / King Caberface / Mutated Burger - 4.5 *Maggot Gear and Intoxicated Soldier / Pystrich / Flyper / Doc Jarate / Infierno / BLU Paintraingineer - 4.25 *CyborHeavy / EnGeR / Dangerous Bacon / Thieving BLU Soldier / Porn Cakes / Suicide Soldier - 4 Low Rank *Men of Mystery / Robot Engie / Spoy - 3.5 *Deemomeeng / Oddball Heevy / Popin Dumbell / Spy and Spy / Deed Goy - 3.25 *Ass Pancakes / Fat Spy / Odd Scout / MeeM / Pootis Bird - 3 *Fat Spy / Dennis / Crotch Sniper / Magician Heavy - 2.75 *Dick Sandvich / FaG Scout / Fratman / The Agreeable Soldier - 2.5 *Nnnngh Sniper / Disciples - 2 *Snipe / Hoomba / Anuspy / Kid Friendly Heavy - 1.5 *Blockgineer / Gravy Guitarman / Icy Spy / Pumpkin Soldier / Hippo Scout - 1 *Typewriter / Medibird / Spycrab - 0.75 *Captain Demoman - 0.5 Unranked *God Cow - 0 outside Oluapland, 10+ inside Oluapland